Too Many Awkward Moments
by gleefreak102
Summary: Kurt and Blaine in many awkward and hilarious situations! Submit your prompt and I'll write it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay Guys! I'm really excited to be starting this new story, My Awkward Moments, which will feature Klaine being in awkward situations. Just because I love to write about this! Send me your prompts for Klaine being in any type of funny or awkward situation and I shall write it! :) I'm also taking this next week to be sorting all my fanfic stories, perhaps re-writing or deleting some, making some better, sorting, stuff like that! Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!**

Kurt and Blaine quickly rush through the Hummel-Hudson household door, bolting to the den where Blaine practically throws Kurt onto the couch, kissing him.

"B-Blaine, oh gah, Blaine, s-stop, my dad will be home soon." Kurt whines, re-attaching his lips to Blaine's.

"But you really don't want me to stop, do you baby?" Blaine says, using his lips to mark Kurt's neck.

"Not really, but dad will be home soon." Kurt says.

"Not for a while. Just a few minutes." Blaine commands, taking off Kurt's shirt. Nobody probably guessed this, but Kurt was pretty toned. With a six pack of abs, he was more toned than people thought.

Blaine kissed up and down Kurt's chest, before Kurt also took the liberty of removing Blaine's shirt.

Kurt starts to moan when Blaine starts marking his neck once again.

"O-Ohh, B-Blaine, that feels so-"

Kurt can't finish his sentence as the front door swings open revealing Burt, Carole, Will Shuester, and Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

The first thing Burt sees entering the door with Kurt's teacher, guidance counselor, and his wife, are Kurt and Blaine laying on the couch; Blaine on top of Kurt, kissing his neck and chest, both boys shirtless.

"Kurt Hummel!" Burt bellows, as Kurt quickly shoves Blaine into the floor and off of him, revealing his teachers and family.

"O-Oh, hey dad, I didn't expect you for a little while longer. Hey M-Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt stutters, turning bright red.

"Hello, nice to see you Kurt. This is Blaine, I suppose?" Mr. Shue asks, pointing his eyes towards the shorter hazel-eyed man.

"Yeah." Blaine mumbles, ducking his head.

"Yes, I see that you didn't expect me for a long time, huh?" Burt questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah. Well, Blaine and I will be in my room." Kurt says, hissing something at Blaine before throwing him his shirt, and putting his own back on.

"Oh no you are not. Not after this. You can just enjoy the, now awkward, time with us, and suffer the consequences." Burt chuckles.

Kurt quickly ducks his head, along with Blaine entering the kitchen.

Let's just say dinner was pretty awkward. Kurt's hand was on Blaine's knee the entire dinner trying to calm him down, and the dinner guests found their plates quite interesting.

**A/N: Yeah, I prompt this one to be written a lot on different one-shot prompt things, so I decided to write it myself! Hope you liked (: Remember, submit/review your prompts! I'll write them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Back with an awesome prompt from Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter ...Shout-out for being my VERY FIRST reviewer! Thanks! **

Prompt: Kurt and Blaine were making out and suddenly Kurt farts.

Ok guys! Enjoy!

"Mmph, Blaine, oh." Kurt moans, as Blaine takes the oppurtunity to make a love bite as soon as Kurt throws his neck back.

"You're so sexy, Kurt!" Blaine whines, biting as his neck, as he sloppily kisses him.

"O-Oh Yeah, right there." Kurt says, as he tries to turn over, but instead lets out a small fart, only heard by himself, and unfortunately, Blaine.

As Blaine lets out a small giggle, Kurt jumps off of Blaine like he's on fire, dropping his head in shame with a mumble of 'sorry.'

"Oh, Kurt. It's alight, sweetie, you're human, it happens." Blaine giggles, rubbing Kurt's back.

"I know, but it's embarrassing! We were making out, that is really bad, Blaine!" Kurt exclaims, as he cheeks redden.

"It's fine, Kurt. Did I ever tell you the time I was playing with Cooper, and farted big-time?" Blaine laughs, cheeks now matching Kurt's.

"What?" Kurt giggles, opening his mouth in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, we were just playing cars one day and he started chasing me around the house. The relatives, cousins and aunts and uncles, had dropped by for a visit. I reached the living room where everyone was as he was chasing me, and when he grabbed me, I farted. Very loudly, might I add." Blaine explains, cheeks changing now to a bright crimson.

"Ahh-Hah." Kurt laughs, chuckling at the thought of young and cute Blaine running around the house.

"Yeah, see, it's human, happens to everyone at one time or another." Blaine says, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Baby. You know how to make me feel better. I love you." Kurt says, giving Blaine a smile.

"I love you too, now, where were we?" Blaine asks, hungrily kissing Kurt, pressing him down on the mattress.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Kurt awkward one-shot! Please review with more prompts! Thanks! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

McKinley High is getting ready for their first pep-assembly of the year. Principal Figgins makes sure to announce all the boring news and Ms. Lisa makes sure to announce her retirement after, what, fifty years of teaching at McKinley.

"And finally, welcoming to the stage, the -" Principal Figgins, along with everyone else hears something moving backstage. Looks like some of the New Directions forgot to turn off their mics before being announced.

"Ohh, gah, yes!" a high pitched voice echos through the gym.

"Baby, just kiss me, now!" moans the other person, lower pitched.

Everyone hears what sounds like kissing intensely and moaning through the curtains.

Suddenly, one Sue Sylvester pulls open the curtains to reveal two boys.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Some people gasp and look along as the two boys jump off each other looking around, to see an embarrassing sight. They see all the students staring at them. Blaine and Kurt are both flushed with crimson red cheeks and swollen lips. Mr. Shue just looks on in shock, as he rushes towards the stage.

"Yeah, umm, the New Directions." he echoes as the rest of the students join the two boys on the stage.

"What were you two thinking?" Mr. Shue asks, pulling them off the stage.

"Umm, I don't think we were. We're teenage boys and we're gay to make it even worse, and we have hormones!" Blaine says.

"Blaine!" shrieks Kurt, even more red after Blaine admitting that to the teacher, even though it was completely true.

"Just try to control yourselves next time!" Mr. Shue hisses.

"But, Finn totally cock-blocked us the other day. We were finally able to have-" Blaine gets suddenly interrupted.

"Okay, Mr. Shue. Let's go Blaine." Kurt says, pulling Blaine out of the gym into the hallway.

"Do you know when it's appropriate to say things and when not to?" Kurt exclaims.

"When I tell you you're sexy, it sure is." Blaine giggles, attaching his lips back onto Kurt's.

Let's just say Glee club was pretty interesting and awkward the next week.

**A/N: Okay, shout-out to my second review, who prompted this along with two other awkward moments I shall also write, Lady Luna Riddle, thank you very much for the prompts! This turned out to be more of a drabble than one shot, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Thanks, and be sure to continue prompting for more awkward one-shots and drabbles! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Burt-Kurt sex talk where Burt tells Kurt he can't have sex before he's thirty(jokingly) until Kurt mentions that ship ALREADY sailed. Awkwardness ensues.

I have a few prompts to be working on, but I thought about this and had to write it. I'm working on everyone's prompts, no worries ;) Also, if you have prompts and you want to tell me, please do! I love everyones prompts and reviews and favorites and follows! Thank you guys so much! :)

"Kurt, son, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a few minutes?" Burt asks, nervous that his son has no idea about what he's about to say.

"Sure dad, be right there." Kurt says.

Burt hears shuffling around the hallway and suddenly sees Kurt appear and take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Now, what do you want to talk about, dad?" Kurt asks.

"Well, I know you have a boyfriend now, so, sex."

In hindsight, Burt shouldn't have shoved the subject in his son's face. He was a little overpowering with telling Kurt, and not easing it to him.

"W-What?" Kurt stutters, a shocked face.

"Well, I picked up some pamphlets and thought we could talk about how it would be for you." Burt says.

Maybe another awful choice of words, but at this point, Burt wasn't really thinking.

"N-No Dad, that's okay. You don't have to talk right now. I mean, I have a lot of homework and-"

"Kurt, we're talking about this now." Burt says.

Burt can literally see Kurt's gulp down his throat. Yeah, he might have been a bit overpowering.

"How is your boyfriend?" Burt asks, calming Kurt down.

"Blaine's good. A lot of homework, but he's been okay." Kurt says.

"That's good. Look son, I don't want to scare you. I just want to put the subject out in the open air. I mean, we've already had some awkward situations with me waking in on you and Blaine pretty much half-naked." Burt says, coughing to clear his throat.

"Y-Yeah. That was pretty awkward for us too, dad." Kurt chuckles, clearly gotten over the previous week's embarrassment.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew to wait until you are ready. You may start having sex, uhm, soon, and-"

"That ship has _already_ sailed." Kurt mumbles, giggling to himself, not knowing he said that louder than he intended.

"_What_, did you just say?" Burt steams.

"I-Uh-" Kurt stammers, turning beet red.

"You've already had sex, haven't you?" Burt pressures.

"I-Uh, Maybe." Kurt squeaks out.

"Well, I should've seen it coming, with Blaine, I suppose?" Burt raises one eyebrow.

"Yes, Dad. Of Course." Kurt nods, turning a little more red, if that's even possible at this point.

"S-So, How was it?" Burt asks.

"Okay, this conversation has already gone to far. Perfect, wonderful, we used protection, no, he didn't pressure me. Love you dad." Kurt says, strutting out of the room to go to bed.

Burt just remains seated awkwardly at the dinner table. His son had sex. And he just told him about it.

A/N: Yeah, Sorry about the wait. I had it written and ready to post, but never got to it :)

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one! :)


	5. Please read :)

Hey Guys! I'm back with an author note that I want you guys to tell me your opinions!

I have several prompted story ideas, and I want to know how many of you guys would read them and review and tell me what you think!

In a review, please tell me which story idea(s) you would like me to do, I want to know before I try and make a good story, you guys would be interested!

I'll hopefully be updated awkward moments and One More Night today, but if not, I'm really trying to update AM.

For story prompt ideas: (these are summaries!)

1. Blaine is just a regular junior at McKinley High. He isn't popular, doesn't have many friends, but does have a strong love for one of his fellow classmates, Kurt Hummel. What happens when he decides to give Kurt his own personal stalker? (Stalker!Blaine. Don't be worried, he's just in love with Kurt. He doesn't hurt Kurt and he isn't harmful to Kurt!)

2. Kurt and Blaine are happy together. What happens when Kurt gets into an accident that could change their life together, for worse?

3. Kurt and Blaine are both boyfriends, but they want more. They want to be husbands. What happens on a night where Kurt and Blaine both have an engagement plan to woo the other one over? (One-Shot!)

4. What if Kurt had sex with Brittany during his butch phase, season 1? When the baby is born he is left with a baby and a note on his doorstep. Years after, he meets Blaine at McKinley and falls in love. Blaine falls in love with Kurt, and his son. Parent!Klaine.

So, I really want to write all these, but I want your opinion on if you would enjoy these or not! :) Please review and tell me! If you like all these, and I get reviews, I'll open a poll on which one to write first :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt moans, as Blaine sucks on his collarbone.

"Yeah, do you like that, baby?" Blaine asks seductively, placing Kurt on the couch and blindfolding him.

"Ohh." Kurt can barely get any words out.

If it was pretty much common knowledge Blaine and Kurt were having sex. Burt found condoms in his son's bedroom, I mean, what more proof do you need than that?

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Blaine giggles, shutting off the lights so it's pitch black.

He continues sitting on the couch, sighing and leaning back into the cushions.

Kurt hears the door open and close loudly and suddenly feels the cushions in the couch dip.

"I'm about to rock his world." Kurt thinks shifting towards the unknown figure just a little, to get closely.

Kurt slowly moves his hand towards the other figure's bottom, brushing his slight erection.

He hears the other figure moan, so he continues and begins to grop the other figures bottom.

"Mailman." the other figure sparadically moans.

Kurt screams ,jumping off who he now knows as Finn, as Finn does the same.

Kurt yanks off the blindfold, and hears a loud a bang on the floor, and then is suddenly overcome with the brightness of someone turning the lights on.

What he sees shocks him: Finn is laying on the floor, pale white, but then quickly turning a bright red color, and Blaine standing by the light fixture laughing so hard he falls to the floor.

"What-I. FINN!" Kurt sqeaks, embarassed and angry.

"Dude, you're the one who starting freaking groping me. I thought you were Rachel!" Finn shouts.

"I thought you were supposed to be over at Puck's house playing video games, you idiot!" Kurt yells.

"NO! I was gonna bring Rachel back here! But it's a little late now." Finn huffs.

"No, don't freaking blame this on me! You should have told me what your plans were, instead of lying telling me that you were going to Puck's house!" Kurt is, as this point, furious!

"But dude..."

"No! Don't 'but dude' me! You and Rachel are welcome to do what you want on your own time, but not before telling me first!" Kurt says.

"But Rachel and I have a sex life!" Finn shouts.

Both boys, so intriqued in their argument, don't hear the sound of a car door closing and the door opening!

"Blaine and I have a sex life too, and a pretty good one at that!" Kurt yells.

"Woah! That is more than enough of what I wanted to hear when I walked in, boys." Burt gruffly says, looking around the room.

Finn is sitting on the floor, propped on the couch and Kurt is standing his face red as a tomato, with a discarded blindfold beside him. He can see Blaine silently laughing in the background.

"Hey! It's not my fault my own freaking brother was molesting me!" Finn shouts.

"FINN!" Kurt and Blaine both yell at the same time.

At this point, Carole walks up behind Burt, shocked.

"Woah now, what happened?" Burt asks.

"Well, Blaine and I were going to hang out here tonight, by ourselves." Kurt says glaring at Finn and then continuing. "So Blaine went to the bathroom and I was sitting on the couch with the lights off, and I felt the couch dip, so I thought it was Blaine!" Kurt argues.

"And then he began to freaking grop me like a dog! It was absolutely wierd!" Finn argues right back.

"I thought it was Blaine!" Kurt yells.

"ENOUGH!" Burt beems, face steaming with Carole giggling behind him.

"Blaine, you can stay here with Kurt tonight if you promise not to go at it like rabbits between you to. Kurt, along with Blaine, and Finn, just go to your rooms. I really have had with you guys tonight." Burt huffs.

"But if wasn't my fault!" Finn argues.

"Enough! Both of you, just go. Well have a discussion at a later date." Burt finishes, taking Carole's hand and leading them towards their bedroom.

"Don't go at it like rabbits, you two." Kurt laughs, quickly regretting his decision as Burt stops mid-step, turning around.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-"

"Love you dad, see you in the morning!" Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's hand and running towards their room.

Burt rubs his bare head as he walks with Carole to their room.

"Oh those boys."

**A/N: Yeah, not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! :) This was prompted by Lady Luna Riddle, along with some other prompts that I will posting from the Lady Luna Riddle also! :) Thanks guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It was prompted by The Unlikely Suspect ...so thank you for the prompt!**

**Prompt: The New Directions (all of them) come round for a sleepover. Klaine have forgotten about the sleepover and the new directions hear somethings they'd rather they hadn't...**

"K-Kurt, gosh, that feels amazing." Blaine moans, as Kurt sucks on a rather sensative spot on his neck.

"Shh, baby." Kurt whispers as he tugs on the hem of Blaine's shirt, the shirt quickly disappearing off his body.

"Ooh." Blaine moans loudly, unable to control himself.

Suddenly, Blaine looks up as he is now being staddled by Kurt who is without a shirt and a pair of eyes full of lust.

"Geez, Kurt. You are so freaking sexy." Blaine says, giving a breathless laugh and reutrning to making out with his boyfriend.

Of course they were enjoying their activities, so neither of the boys heard the door open.

"Damn, Blaine." Kurt moans, as Blaine begins to suck on Kurt's chest and collarbone.

"Are they-" Puck mouths, silently laughing with the New Directions, in the other room.

Yes, the New Directions were here for a party, listening to Kurt and Blaine about to have sex in the other room.

"Shit." Blaine says, as Kurt slides his pants off, now only in his boxers.

Blaine flips them over as he begins to grop Kurt's ass, and Kurt begins to moan louder.

"Hey, guys!" Mercedes shouts, the New Directions finally making their presence known.

Both boys suddenly jump at the sound, Kurt knocking his head into Blaine's, before giving a short, but loud, screech.

Mercedes busts out laughing as the New Directions joins in. Kurt is lying on the couch with only his boxers on, and a notciable boner. Blaine is on the floor, without a shirt, currently rubbing his forehead.

"Give us a little warning, geez." Kurt whines, slipping his pants back on before standing up.

"We did. We think that you guys heard us come in the door and shut it." Mercedes giggles.

"Well, excuse me!" Kurt huffs. "Blaine and I will be going to my room now."

Kurt quickly grabs Blaine's hand, dragging him up the stairs, and slamming his bedroom door.

It wasn't but five minutes later that the New Directions could hear a bang on the wall and the boys moaning.

"Well, there you go." Finn says, turning beet red and pointing at the door upstairs.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, super short! Sorry, but I couldn't really think about much for this one! :) Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! AND go check out my new story... Kurt Hummel: My Story. **

**It's a cancer!fic with Kurt, but please give it a chance and read it! :) Thanks guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**PROMPT: Blaine visits Kurt during glee club when they're goofing around doing the single ladies dance and gets s boner in front of everyone.**

**Thank you for the prompt Lady Luna Riddle!**

**Also: this is set in-between "Never Been Kissed" and "Furt." Enjoy and feel free to review any awkward prompts you have! OR feel free to give me any Klaine prompts you have! ALSO...I've been thinking of just combining Moments of Klaine and Awkward Moments since they are both Klaine one-shots...tell me what you think! :) Please review! (This is AU, too, because in this Kurt and Blaine have already kissed...this will be explained.)**

Blaine quickly enters the school building of McKinley high, making his way back to the choir room. He and Kurt had quickly become best friends over the few weeks they had been texting, and hung out a ton. Blaine had even got a threat from Mercedes, telling him to back off a little because she and Kurt never hung out anymore. He, of course, decieded that was part joke.

What Kurt and him had also agreed on, was not to tell anyone they kissed. They weren't officially boyfriends yet, but Kurt and him had both shown interest, and decided they would both wait just a little while longer. That being said, Kurt did allow Blaine to kiss him, because it helped him and took his mind away from the bullying.

As he approached the choir room, he heard everyone loudly laughing and clapping and cheering, so he decided to peak his head through the door.

'Oh, Lord. Kurt was doing the Single Ladies, and the way he was moving his hips was unhumaly sexy.'

He tried to clear his mind before he quickly jumped into the room, "Hey Kurt!"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, quickly stopping his dance and running over, practically jumping on top of Blaine giving him a huge hug. Blaine pulled back, cupping Kurt's face, and giving him a quick kiss, much to the shock of the glee club.

Nobody was really paying attention to Mr. Shue in the corner, watching entertained.

"WHAT?! Kurt, do you have a boyfriend? Why did you not tell me?" Mercedes yells.

"Mercedes, calm down. We're not boyfriends yet." Kurt laughs.

"Well, you're obviously close enough to it." Mercedes grumbles, sitting back.

Rachel quickly opens her mouth to talk, but is quickly cut off by Blaine's , "No, Rachel, I'm not a spy."

"Now, Kurt, you have GOT to teach me that dance." Blaine laughs, taking off his satchel and throwing it to the side, straightening out his blazer.

Kurt begins doing the motions slowly, and then quicker, as Blaine begins to slowly pick them up.

Then, Kurt begins to roll his hips, getting Blaine to catch on.

Blaine tries to keep his eyes on Kurt's face, but this becomes increasingly difficult as his eyes drift down to Kurt's hips.

Kurt nudges Blaine's face with his hands and smirks saying, "Blaine, eyes up on my face, please."

The glee club begins to laugh quietly, but Kurt is shocked when Puck points out what everybody else is thinking.

"Dude, Blaine, I think you have a problem." Puck snickers.

"What-I-oh." Blaine looks down, a little embarrassed.

Kurt grabs Blaine's face, brings it upwards, and gives him a big smooch.

"Happens to everyone." Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, smiling.

"Will someone just ask the other one out, please?" Mercedes says, giving Kurt her I'm-serious face.

Blaine slowly kneels to one knee, being the crazy romantic he is, and asks , "Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine says, smiling.

"Of course I will." Kurt laughs, as the whole glee club cheers and claps, as the two boys melt into each other's kiss.

**A/N: Aww, Klaine fluff. Why couldn't we have just had this? :D **

**Anyways, back to sorta-regular updates, finally! Like I said, if you follow my story Glee Club Reebot, I've been pretty sick these past few days, hence lacking updates, but after Christmas I'll be free to write! :D Thanks guys, hope you enojy and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So, I've decided to go on a fanfiction cleaning spree! I'll be deleted several stories on my profile, and wanted to give the heads up!

**The stories I will be deleting: (I may possible be re-writing a few of these in the future, so no worries!)**

**Making Dad Proud (It wasn't that well written)**

**New Adventures (I feel like I put Klaine together too quickly, and it didn't feel realistic)**

**Summer Vacation**

I'll probably be combining Awkward Moments and Moments of Klaine-I'll put Awkward Moments in moments of Klaine to make it a big one-shot drabble story!

Yeah, so heads up! :)


End file.
